


might as well swim

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Multi, NHL All-Star Game, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Kris and Claude interrogate Alex about a piercing.





	might as well swim

“You seriously have a dick piercing?” Sasha wasn’t sure how to answer that.

“Uh, yes? Why, you looking?” When all else fails, fall back on flirting. Unfortunately, that particular tactic didn’t work the same on everyone.

“I mean, yeah, obviously,” Letang said. “Does it feel different?”

“For me or other person?” Sasha felt like this conversation was getting away from him, but it kind of seemed like the only way out was through. Or something like that.

Of course, Giroux chose that moment to actually pay attention to them. From Sasha’s other side, he piped up with, “Wait, really? I thought that was just a rumor.” Sasha isn’t sure how he could feel the two of them staring at his dick, but he absolutely could. It was, frankly, uncomfortable, though his dick seemed to think it was uncomfortable in a fun way. He tried to ignore that particular reaction.

“Okay, enough about my dick, time to play hockey!” He tried to move the conversation along, but Holts spoke up from across the room.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever wanted to _stop_ talking about your dick, Ovi,” he said conversationally. Sasha was going to kill him.

Letang and Giroux exchanged a look. Weren’t they supposed to hate each other? God knows Sasha hated them a little right now, but they didn’t say anything, and the locker room went on getting ready to play meaningless fun hockey.

Later that evening, Sasha was ambushed at his hotel room by the two of them, sporting nearly identical sly smiles and muttering to each other in French. He thought about trying to get rid of them, but what was the all star game for, if not bad decisions and (hopefully) good sex? Besides, this way, they could get all their questions about Sasha’s dick piercing answered, and he didn’t have to talk at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Ovechkin is sitting between Kris Letang and Claude Giroux in the locker room this weekend. He said, through a big smile: “I’m between enemies.” -Jesse Dougherty (dougherty_jesse), on twitter
> 
> listen i'm going to keep talking about ovi's possible dick piercing for the rest of my life.


End file.
